Ancient Family Secret
by mardalfoosen
Summary: Sasuke gets sick and Mikoto, being a resourceful Uchiha mother, has a wonderful(and disgusting) cure. Oneshot


Ancient Family Secret

"Mom! Mom! Mom~" A little boy cried out while rubbing his eyes. He ran to the kitchen. "Mom! My eyes hurt!"

A middle-aged man sat at the table reading a newspaper. "Hnn, Sasuke come here."

"But dad! Mom has to check my eyes!"

"I'll check them." Fugaku said anxiously. The sharingan? This early? No way, even Itachi didn't activate it this early. "Move your hands," Fugaku comanded. He peered into his youngest son's eyes and sighed. "Just a case of pinkeye. Mikoto, take Sasuke."

"Okay, Fugaku." Mikoto said and picked up the Uchiha toddler. Mikoto was a beautiful woman, from her raven hair to her fair complexion. "You said pink eye?"

Fugaku nodded, his face still set with his permanent scowl.

"Sasuke- sweety, come here," Mikoto lured the sick child to the freezer as she mumbled "Good thing I still have some left over..."

Itachi stood by the freezer with a disgusted look on his face. "Mom. Don't tell me you're gonna do that revolting thing."

"You know it works, Ita-chan. I used it on you."

Itachi pretended to gag, "That just makes it worst."

Sasuke was clueless. "Aniki, what are you talking about?"

"She's going to put her br-mmph" Next thing Itachi knew his mouth was covered by his mother's hand.

"Itachi, why don't you go help your father...do...something." Mikoto suggested.

Itachi knew better than to oppose his mother, "Yes, mother." He left.

"Okay! Now that your annoying older brother is gone, I can fix your eye." She slowly stepped to the freezer.

"Okay mom!" Sasuke said, seemingly forgetting all about his mothers br-mmph.

"Sasu-chan, do you know how important our eyes are?" She picked up a bottle filled with a white substance.

"Yes! You and Father and Brother and Shisui, and-" She walked to the stove and puts it in a pot.

"Okay okay, I get it." She melts the frozen liquid.

"-All have the Sharingan! It's really awesome and it's the strongest doujutsu ever!" She puts the liquid back in the bottle.

"That's right, and what happens if you loose your eye?" She hides it behind her back and- She walks over.

"I can't be strong." Closer-

"Yep, and that's why you'll let me fix it, right?" Closer-

"Yep." Even closer!

"This method has been passed down through our family for ages! It has a 100% success rate. Now come here and open your eyes wide." She was now right next to him. She grabs the child and puts a small amount of the liquid in his eyes. She hands him the bottle and says "Put more in every hour- and don't listen to your brother until the whole bottles gone."

"Okay," Sasuke said and ran off to his room.

The next day Sasuke sat outside on the grass near the lake. Itachi walked up and solemnly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aniki! What is this stuff? It smells weird." Sasuke had just put some more br-mmph in his eye.

"Okay, how can I explain this to a child your age...hmm. You know how we drink milk-from cows?"

"Yep!"

"Well when a women has a baby they make milk from their 'boobs' and that milk is feed to the baby."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"Well...You just put breast milk in your eyes." Itachi admitted.

"Blegh! Hack hack!" Sasuke puked into the lake. He rinsed out his mouth."Yuck!"

"I'm sorry, foolish little brother. I tried to stop her." Itachi muttered, ashamed.

"It's okay Aniki! I'm fine! For real!" The younger insisted while waving his hands around. He grabbed his stomach.

"Then why are you green?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"Blegh!" Sasuke puked on his brother.

"Yuck," Itachi said as he raised his arms up and examined the putrid smelling chunky-ugh. "Blegh!" Itachi puked on Sasuke.

"Eww, Aniki!" Sasuke scolded. They both jumped into the lake and they reemerged laughing.

"Wait until Shisui hears," Itachi joked. "We'll never hear the end of it."

"Yeah!"

The brothers laughed and laughed. And then Sasuke scraped his knee...And then they laughed again.

**AN: This was inspired by Dr. Oz. There was a lady on there who used breast milk to get rid of rashes and eye infections...**


End file.
